This invention relates to a means of mounting a tool on a drive spindle and to an implement for mounting and dismounting the tool in a convenient manner. The invention is particularly concerned with the mounting of circular saw blades and other disc like tools on the end of a drive spindle and an implement for mounting and dismounting the tool in a convenient manner.
Circular saw machines typically have a spindle rotated by a motor with the circular saw blade being mounted on a shoulder of the spindle and retained in place by a nut or bolt screwed to a threaded end of the spindle and clamping the saw blade against the shoulder. When no power is applied to the motor, the spindle is usually freely rotatable, and it is nearly always a problem to prevent it from rotating when it is desired to undo the spindle nut to change the blade. Thus it usual for some form of spindle lock to be provided, or to provide an aperture in the saw blade through which an implement can be inserted and locked in a second aperture in the housing of the saw so as to prevent the saw blade from rotating. Such implement may be any convenient tool such as a screw driver or the like and is consequently not normally supplied with the saw machine. It is often inconvenient to locate appropriately sized instruments for removing the blade and it is the object of the present invention to provide a means of mounting and dismounting a tool from a drive spindle which necessitates the use of only one instrument which is specially adapted for that purpose and which can be supplied with the sawing machine.